The Abnormal Summer
by SweetestPoison
Summary: Summary inside.
1. A So Called Jolly Surprise

Title: The Abnormal Summer (title pending...)  
  
Author: Lufavain  
  
Contact: elf_stalker@hotmail.com  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Genre: Humor/angst  
  
Rating: Pg-15  
  
Warnings: Slight angst, child abuse, language,  
alternate universe, OOC personalities,  
excessive use of the word "bloody"  
  
Archive: I ask you to request permission before using  
my story in an archive as it is only fair to  
the author (aka - me!)  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated. No flames please, but  
constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
Thank You: To Trevor for a brilliant line or two...  
  
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursleys and Albus sends  
Severus to get Harry to live with him, Sirius  
and Remus in Snape Manor for the summer. OOC, AU  
Angst, Humor and abuse! R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am still  
poor after writing this story...  
  
Chapter 1: A So Called "Jolly" Surprise  
  
"Boy! Boy! Damnet boy, just where the bloody hells are you? Get your ungrateful arse in here this bloody instant!"  
  
Harry sighed. It seems that ever since fifth year life had gotten harder and harder with the Dursleys...  
  
"BOY!"  
  
Who else would yell at him like that other than Vernon Dursley. Harry finds it hard to believe that the bloody fat monstrosity even knows his name.  
  
"Damnet boy, don't you bloody well make me call you one more time..."Vernon bellowed from the living room.  
  
"Mph...Coming Uncle Vernon." groaned Harry.  
  
Entering his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was rather handsome. Tall and slight with a fair layer of muscle from Quidditch practice, bright green eyes and black hair; Harry had turned quite a few heads in his sixth year...  
  
Now covered in bruises and scars, malnourished, and coming down with the flu, Harry felt and looked like shit.  
  
"It's about time you answered, you ungrateful little freak. Now then; Petunia, Dudley and I are having company over tonight and we don't want them to get any wrong ideas about us. SO, to ensure we give a good impression you will be locked in you cupboard until they leave. After which, you and I have a bit of business to 'discuss' over what you are going to do next summer." barked Vernon as soon as Harry had entered the room.  
  
"Yes Sir..." Harry replied quietly.  
  
"Good. Now, get out of my sight boy." Vernon hissed.  
  
Harry turned and left, seeking to get as far away as possible form the Dursleys and number 4 Privet Drive. After a long walk, Harry returned and went to his cupboard, attempting to avoid Vernon and Dudley who would most likely beat the bloody hell out of him for leaving in the first place.  
  
Once in his cupboard, Harry began to devise a plan to escape his life on Privet Drive once and for all. Ever since he was a child he was abused, put down and forced to work as a slave. No more. Tonight Harry Potter leaves the Dursleys forever...  
  
Soon the Dursleys company had come and gone and Harry knew that Vernon would soon be calling for him. Chances are that his uncle has forgotten what he was going to talk about but has some reason to punish Harry, like he was breathing to loudly in his cupboard or some such nonsense. As usual...  
  
"BOY! Get out here, now!" Vernon boomed.  
  
"Coming Sir." Harry began, and then quietly added, "No need to shout, you bloody barbarian."  
  
By the look of things Vernon had been drinking quite a fair bit. There was a shot glass and a three-quarter empty of brandy on the table beside the chair Vernon was sitting in.  
  
"He's been boozing again. Whatever he says is untrue." Harry thought.  
  
"Alright boy, next year you'll be done at that freak school of yours, right?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"So then. Next summer you will get a place of your own. I don't want to keep you any longer than I need. You and your kind are freaks and for all I care you can bloody well die." sneered Vernon.  
  
At hearing this Harry didn't respond.  
  
"Well boy. Not going to stick up for your freaky little friends? Not even for your dead parents? Well? Speak boy!" Vernon jeered.  
  
"My friends are not freaks. The only freaks I know are you, your fat arsed son and your horse of a wife." Harry challenged.  
  
"Oh now you've done it boy. Now you've gone ahead and done it." Vernon fumed as he got out of his chair, face red.  
  
After the first few minutes Harry really couldn't feel the beatings. Eventually Vernon got bored and sent Harry to his cupboard. It would no doubt prove to be a long, painful night for Harry Potter.  
  
~_~_~End Chapter 1~_~_~ 


	2. Mission Immoderate

Sorry about the huge update delay...I know I promised to a long, long, time ago...but I forgot I was even writing this story...So, without further delay:  
  
Chapter 2: Mission Immoderate  
  
At 2:27 am Harry Potter was awoken by some rather interesting sounds outside his cupboard.  
  
"Ouch! Sirius, that's my foot!"  
  
"Sorry Remus..."  
  
"That's quite alright."  
  
"Black, Lupin, shut up! We're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves!"  
  
"Right, sorry Severus."  
  
"Take your own advice Snape, he's my Godson."  
  
"Yes, but he'll be staying at my manor."  
  
"Now Severus, we're all staying, remember?"  
  
"Remus, how could he forget? I mean, both of us staying in that old house. Surely it's a wet dream come true."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Hehehe...isn't that right Snape?"  
  
"My house elves are going to poison you Black."  
  
"Behave you two. We have to find Harry and get out of here in about 20 minutes."  
  
At hearing Remus speak of his escape, Harry tried to quietly draw attention to himself. He knocked lightly on his cupboard door and whispered, "Guys, in here!"  
  
Sirius walked over to the cupboard and asked, "Harry, are you in here?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, "Unlock it and let me out Sirius."  
  
Sirius spent 5 minutes trying to find the lock before Severus became overwhelmed with impatience, sighed, and cast alohamora to open the door.  
  
"Alright Harry? Bloody hell, you look like shit! What've those muggles done to you?" Sirius nearly yelled.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm fine. Vernon has a heavy hand after a few drinks...So, I take it we're leaving?"  
  
Sirius nodded and helped Harry get his stuff. Remus cast a silencing charm on the Dursleys' rooms, and Severus removed all the wards on the Dursleys' house. In 10 minutes they were ready to leave the Dursley residence forever.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I do hope you have everything, because once we leave, no one will be coming back." Severus warned.  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "No worries Snape, I wouldn't put that kind of trouble on you. I've got everything I need."  
  
Remus intervened before Severus could reply, "Alright then. I'll take Harry's stuff, Sirius will take Harry, and Severus – you get to cover our tracks."  
  
Both Sirius and Severus made a sound of agreement. Remus picked up Harry's stuff and apparated to Snape Manor with a resounding pop.  
  
Sirius looked at Severus. Harry noticed an evil glint forming in his godfathers eye, but could do nothing to stop what happened next...Severus opened his mouth to ask Sirius what he was gaping at, but before the comment could be said, Sirius kissed Severus. Before anything more could be done, Sirius grabbed Harry and apparated away, leaving a very stunned Severus Snape standing in the Dursleys' living room.  
  
Casting obliviate on the sleeping muggles, Severus swore revenge and apparated home. All the while a pair of red eyes had been watching the three and their liberation of the Boy who lived...and through them, Albus Dumbledore saw everything.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. In the Belly of the Beast

iHey, sorry about the uber long update time...I'll try not to let it happen again (seeing as I already took a year off writing this damn story!)uChapter 3: In the Belly of the Beast/u  
  
Remus, Sirius, Harry, Harry's' belongings and Severus all appeared in Snape Manor at approximately the same time. As Remus and Harry regained their bearings, Severus jumped Sirius.  
  
"You insufferable beast! What was that about? I'm allowing you to stay in my house and you repay my generosity by...by molesting me!" Severus ranted while holding Sirius to the floor.  
  
Sirius chuckled, "All to get a rise out of you Snivellus! Now, what room is Harry going to stay in?"  
  
Severus glared at Sirius and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a light purple house-elf appeared in front of him.  
  
"You called for Violet, Master Severus? What can Violet do to help?" it asked in a squeaky-but-innocent voice.  
  
"Violet, have Mr. Potter's bags brought to the room across the hall from Mr. Blacks quarters please." he replied.  
  
At that Harry's bags and Violet disappeared and chaos returned to the Sitting Room at Snape Manor.  
  
"Happy Black? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have /i to do." Severus spat as he walked out the side door and out to his labs.  
  
Remus looked at Severus' retreating back and rounded on Sirius. At this point Severus was well out of ear-shot and Sirius looked mighty pleased with himself.  
  
"Sirius, look at him! He's being generous to us after everything you put him through at Hogwarts and you go and shoot him down! Allowing us to stay here at his family estates can't be easy...Now get your sorry self out to his labs and apologize for being such an utter moron." he reprimanded.  
  
Harry just looked at Sirius imploringly...as though he wanted his Godfather to apologize to the greasy git.  
  
"/b He deserves everything he gets – and I'm /i than happy to be the delivery boy.../b" Sirius yelled as he walked out the door in the direction of Severus' labs.  
  
Once outside he slammed the door to the main house and walked slowly to the detached labs across the yards, all the while muttering to himself.  
  
"Stupid Remus...making me come out here and walk all the way to his damned labs just to /i even though we both know it's not going to do anything. Why did I agree to come stay here in the first place? Why couldn't I have just taken Harry to my house? Sure it's a little run down and Remus goes there for transformations...and it's in Canada...but besides that it's got a urinal and a fridge! Oh look...I think it's going to rain...perfect!"  
  
Finally after his ever so self enlightening conversation with the air Sirius found himself outside Severus' private labs. He knocked once on the door and screamed, "b Sorry that you're such a tight ass and can't get a joke Snivellus! Maybe if you found a new storage space for your wand – other than up your arse, we might get along better!/b"  
  
Severus heard this and ran to his door, whipping it open and yelling in reply to Sirius' retreating back, "b Fine! Apology accepted. Now, why don't you go lick yourself in some dark corner and leave me the hell alone – you filth BEAST!/b"  
  
Upon hearing this recommendation from his house mate, Sirius actually followed Severus' /i and commenced his cleaning on the expensive leather couch in the study... 


End file.
